The present invention pertains generally to the filed of vascular filters for capturing embolic material in the blood flow. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-lumen central access catheter having a vena cava filter at a distal end, a port proximal the filter and a port distal the filter and plural infusion ports. The proximal and distal ports permit measuring pressure and/or flow velocity across the filter as a determinant of extent of capture of embolic material in the filter or measuring flow rate at the position of the filter member as a positional indicator within the body. The proximal and distal ports also provide means for introducing a bioactive agent, such as an anticoagulant or thrombolytic agents, contrast medium, blood transfusions, fluids or medications. The multiple infusion ports also provide a means for introducing a flushing medium, such as saline, under elevated pressure to produce mechanical thrombolysis or induce thrombolysis by the infusion of thrombolytic agents directly to thrombus within the filter.